Love Is More Than You Can Imagine
by R. Liam
Summary: SasuNaru. After Uchiha Sasuke has returned Konoha, team 7 was sent on a mission. Then they came back with an unconscious Sasuke and there's only ONE way to wake him up. [Complete]
1. Sasuke, please wake up

**Love Is More Than You Can Imagine**

**Summary:** SasuNaru. After Sasuke has returned to Konoha, Tsunade has sent the Kakashi team on a mission. But something went wrong and they returned with an unconscious Sasuke who wouldn't wake up.

**Important:**

This is a SasuNaru.

A SasuNaru this is.

-----------------------------------------------

Tsunade was looking out her window. "Shizune, any news from the Kakashi team?"

The mission was simple. They have to retrieve the prince of an ally country from the village of Redwood. Apparently, the prince has been kidnapped by a group of hired ninjas of the Redwood village princess herself. Their ally country, the country of the Pearl, wanted to get their prince back. Tsunade shook her head in dismay. Some countries tend to depend too much in Konoha. Few countries chose to focus on their defense, and therefore, they just keep asking help from the nearby ally nations. It's not that Tsunade didn't want to help them, it's just that they also have to learn to defend their own country and not depend on others all the time.

"None yet, Tsunade-sama." Shizune replied.

Tsunade frowned and closed her eyes while pinching her nose bridge, "It has been four days. The mission called for only two."

"Would you like to send someone to look for them?" The hokage's assistant suggested.

Tsunade thought for a moment. Two days wasn't that long. Maybe they just took a longer way home, or happened to pass by a town. She really shouldn't worry. After all, the ninjas who were with Kakashi were all _taught_ by the Sanin themseleves. But still, no mission could be taking too much of their time like this. Maube she should send someone just to be sure. "If by sunset, they're still not here yet, send the Gai team."

"Hai. Tsunade-sama."

----------------------------------------------

Strong feet ran swiftly across the forest. The autumn leaves that were falling from the trees were blown away by the slight blur of a golden flash. Along with the quick sounds of sprinting, a fast but steady breathing could be heard. The yellow blur was moving so fast, heading for the direction of the northern part of the village.

The villagers started to look, out of curiosity. Something was moving incredibly fast and it was headed north. It seemed to be a blonde boy. When the runner neared the Hokage tower, his sprinting slowed, but it wasn't slow enough. The door to the Hokage's office burst open with such a powerful force, it almost fell off of its hinges.

The hokage stood behind her desk, with her eyes wide with shock. The figure that just entered stopped and panted heavily as dust around him finally settled on the floor and revealed a blonde boy, with a few torn patches on his jacket. His eyes were glinting red and in his arms, was a pale, unconscious boy with black hair.

"Tsunade." The blonde growled, his voice was so different. He was still holding the boy in his arms and then spoke again, "Sasuke."

----------------------------------------------

After Tsunade had led them to a room inside the Hokage tower, she left for a moment to get some supplies that she said she needed. Before she left, a persistent Naruto shouted after her to get back as soon as possible.

Kakashi sighed. Naruto seemed to have returned to normal. This never would have happened if they hadn't lingered long enough in the Redwood castle. They have almost eliminated the group of hired shinobi, and the prince was already in their guardianship. Kakashi has ordered for the team to leave when one of the dying shinobi's aimed one last attack at them. They weren't expecting it, for they have thought that everyone was already down and couldn't fight anymore. The dying shinobi just pointed its fingers at them and a red spiraling ball of chakra charged at them. Kakashi instinctively tried to protect the prince and Naruto stepped in front to protect Sakura and Sasuke. But Sasuke did something unexpectedly and pushed Naruto away.

The next moment, Kakashi heard Sakura screamed Sasuke's name as the Uchiha fell lifelessly against the marbled floor of the castle. Then everything else happened so fast. Naruto's chakra hummed furiously in the air and his rasengan flared up in a matter of split seconds. His anger alone, mixing with his chakra had killed the survivors. Kakashi and Sakura had to shield the prince from Naruto himself. When the strong wind has died down, the ruins of the castle greeted them. They saw Naruto kneeling beside Sasuke's body and his fingers gently pressing Sasuke's neck. Kakashi felt that Sakura has moved towards Naruto and Sasuke, saying that she needed to look at Sasuke and see if she could heal him. But Naruto seemed to be no longer aware of his environment or of the people around him. He just carried Sasuke and ran off for the direction of Konoha.

Which brought them here, finally back to hidden village. Kakashi stared at Naruto, his eyes were blue already and his fangs have gone. Although he was still giving everyone a very uneasy feeling. Naruto refused to leave Sasuke's side. This was rare. Even Sakura was cautious on approaching Naruto. Kakashi was watching them carefully in case Naruto's rage might take over again. Naruto was snapping at the jounin nurses to go fetch the Hokage now or he'd break their necks. Kakashi shifted his weight on his other foot for he could feel Naruto's anger radiating inside the room.

Even if Naruto was terrifying, he was still a student of Kakashi's and the jounin sensei has never been afraid of Naruto. Even if Naruto could sometimes wield an incredible amount of deadly chakra, Kakashi believed that he would never hurt his friends. Kakashi walked towards Naruto and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto, calm down. Tsunade will be right back and she will tend Sasuke." Kakashi waited for the blonde's recognition to reflect in his eyes, "Do you understand?"

At least, Naruto stopped shouting at everyone. "Hai. Kakashi-sensei." Naruto looked back at the black-haired boy on the bed. He was still unconscious. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto's arm and tried to comfort her friend. Kakashi has seen how his three students have gone so close to each other. Intimate touches between them were no longer considered strange. Well, maybe for Sasuke. Sasuke never showed any affection, yet. But he never bats away Naruto's or Sakura's friendly touches anymore. They were the only two people who could do that. During the retrieval of Sasuke, Kakashi has seen the closeness that developed between Naruto and Sakura. But Naruto seemed to grow up finally and he treated Sakura with more of a brotherly love now.

From where Kakashi was standing, he could hear faint whispers of Sakura to Naruto about not having to worry and that Tsunade would heal Sasuke. Then Kakashi noticed something, he looked closer. Naruto's eyes looked different. They were the Kyuubi's eyes with the sharp, sinister slits. But what was stranger, they were not red at all. Kakashi looked away as the door opened and Tsunade came inside. The jounin nurses let out a sigh of relief as they exited the room.

Naruto only quieted down when Tsunade entered the room. He narrowed his eyes at her as if scolding her for coming in late. Tsunade just raised an eyebrow and simply touched a spot behind Naruto's neck and the blonde fell unconscious as Sakura caught him before he fell. "That wasn't necessary, Tsunade-sama." The girl had said.

"Yes, it was. Naruto gets uncontrollable when fury is running his brain." Tsunade stood beside Sasuke's bed and placed a hand on the Uchiha's forehead. Kakashi helped Sakura put the unconscious Naruto on the nearby chair. Then she stood beside the Hokage while Kakashi stood there quietly beside Naruto.

While Tsunade was inspecting for physical injuries, Sakura was putting the pieces of events together to explain what happened. Tsunade nodded once in awhile, to show that she was listening. After Sakura's story, Tsunade had cut open Sasuke's shirt with her chakra. Kakashi and Sakura were both surprised as they saw two slashes cross, marring the left side of Sasuke's chest.

"Sasuke will stay here. Sakura, take Naruto back to his apartment. He should wake up in a few minutes." Tsunade ordered. She headed for the door and looked back before going out, "And Kakashi, see me in my office."

----------------------------------------------

When Naruto and Sakura left the Hokage's office, Naruto finally gained consciousness and was totally pissed that Tsunade did that to him. Sakura explained to him what happened and they both agreed that Naruto would stay behind and wait for Kakashi-sensei to know more about Sasuke's condition. Naruto promised Sakura that he would tell everything to her as she left for home and Naruto went back inside the Hokage tower.

While Naruto was nearing the Hokage's office, he immediately masked his chakra. He learned this technique from Jiraiya who was the master in sneaking around and spying on people and … naked women. Naruto knew, that just beside the Hokage's office, is another room with just paintings and pictures of the old Hokages of Konoha. And in that room, there was a small patch, whose walls were not thick enough. Naruto discovered this when he was still a kid who spent time wandering around the hokage tower. He knew more about the place than anybody else did.

When Naruto entered the room, he searched for that familiar spot. It was near the window. Naruto walked slowly and pressed his ear against the wall. He was hearing voices alright, now all he had to do was find the thinnest area. "… asked you to stay behind because there's … I have been meaning to ask you." Tsunade spoke. Naruto could barely hear her but he could sense that her voice was very serious. It was the same tone that she used when she instructed Naruto on A-class missions.

Kakashi replied, "I see. So, you know what's happening to Sasuke?"

He knew it! Tsunade no baachan knew what was wrong all along! Why did she have to lie to them in the first place? Naruto had to restrain himself from becoming too angry again. He knew his chakra was even louder than he was. If he found out what was wrong, then maybe he could finally help Sasuke out and snap him out of this unconsciousness. It was a brilliant plan!

"He's under a simple spell." Tsunade explained.

_Eh? What spell?_ Naruto thought.

Kakashi spoke, "Hmm. Then that's a better. Every spell can be broken. So how do we break the spell?"

"I have the slightest idea."

_... Tsunade no baachan has no idea how to break it? This was unacceptable!_

"But I do have a theory."

"Interesting. How?"

Upon hearing that, Naruto had to press his ears harder against the wall.

"I was looking at the marks on him a while ago…" Tsunade continued,

"Yes, it was the one near the heart, right?"

"Yes, that one. I think someone has to breathe their own life force into him."

"Well, then that's simple. Let's try it." Naruto heard the sound of the chair squeaking as if someone has stood up quickly.

_Breathe their life force into? How do you do that?_

"You obviously don't understand me, Kakashi... and sit down, you're very hasty."

"I meant that breathing in life force.. I mean sealing the force with their mouth."

…_eh? Nani?_

"I see. You mean kiss. Then we won't have a problem with that. A lot of girls would kill to kiss Sasuke."

Tsunade didn't reply.

"Don't tell me that not just anyone can kiss him?"

"Well, in my theory, the only person capable of bringing in life in him is somebody who feels so strongly for him."

… _someone who feels so strongly for Sasuke. So that was it! But where would I find that person? Ahh! Sakura-chan!_

"Hmm. We could try to get Sakura." Kakashi replied as if answering Naruto's questioning thoughts. Naruto nodded at this.

Tsunade didn't reply again.

"What? You don't think it would work?"

"I don't know. But I don't think Sakura's feelings for him are enough."

"Do you know anyone else who has strong feelings for him, in the first place?"

Naruto waited for the next reply. It was a long time and Naruto thought that maybe they have sensed him nearby that's why they stopped talking. A sweat rolled down Naruto's forehead and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

He was about to leave when he heard, "You should know that, Kakashi. Sasuke is your student after all."

Naruto waited for a few moments more, after the conversation has ended. He knew now what was wrong. So all he had to do was ask Sakura-chan to try it as soon as possible and get Sasuke to wake up. That was so simple. Naruto nodded his head and went out of the room.

He was determined to be the one to save Sasuke this time. Then the blonde left the room with a determined smile. Naruto's mission is to find someone who has feelings that were strong enough to bring Sasuke back to life.

----------------------------------------------

… to be continued.

_**NOTE:**_

_Just trying this out. :D Please let me know what you think. If this is well accepted, I would most likely continue it. _

_Please feel free to send me a review, so that I'd know what you think. :D _

_Thank you. :)_


	2. Sasuke, everyone wants to kiss you

**Love Is More Than You Can Imagine**

**Summary: SasuNaru. After Sasuke's return to Konoha, they have been sent out on a mission. They team 7 returned with an unconscious Sasuke who wouldn't wake up.**

**Important:**

**This is a SasuNaru.  
A SasuNaru this is.**

**Chapter 2: Sasuke, Everyone Wants To Kiss You**

----------------------------

All across the village, the news that Sasuke had returned unconscious had spread. In this big village, a small piece of information could get around really fast. With the help of Sasuke's different fan-clubs, almost everything that had a highlight to Sasuke's everyday life was instant news. Like, for example, Sasuke was in the mall today.

The bad news turned the day really bad for the fan-club members. Some could be seen offering gifts in shrines, some were found researching in the Konoha's public library about this mysterious illness, some were all engaged in strange means of scheming in an attempt to find out what could cure the Uchiha.

After Naruto had left the Hokage tower, he headed for the direction of Sakura's house. He was so pleased with himself that he had found out a solution. That's why he's marching up straight to Sakura's and he'd be the one to tell her the good news.

When Naruto arrived at the door, he was about to knock when Sakura already called him. Naruto looked at the source of the voice and found Sakura just a few feet away. Naruto ran towards her, AOi! Sakura-chan! I have good news! Naruto was actually bouncing as he waved his arms animatedly in the air.

"Ah! Calm down, Naruto!" Sakura said. She took hold of his arm and tried to steady him. "Is Sasuke awake?" She had asked that with a smile.

Naruto looked a little embarrassed, "Well, no.. not yet." Then he brightened up again, "But I know how!" Naruto was once again waving his arms and was practically shouting because of his overwhelming excitement, "Let's go back to the Hokage tower! Sasuke has to be kissed so he'd wake up!"

After saying that out loud, Naruto instantly wished that he hadn't. Almost everyone within hearing range from Naruto – that would mean about a block from him – heard what he had just exclaimed. For a few seconds, Sakura and Naruto exchanged nervous glances then stared back at the people around them. Everyone had heard what Naruto said and they have started to whisper amongst themselves.

"…Sasuke's in the hokage tower…"

"…must be kissed in order to wake up…"

"… I must be the one to kiss him!"

"… must go to there now…"

Naruto and Sakura didn't say another word to each other and started running off towards the Hokage tower.

----------

After three minutes of running, Naruto and Sakura finally arrived at their destination. Being a shinobi had its advantages that came in handy in days like these. They got there long before the other people / stalker / fan club members did. Naruto and Sakura quickly closed the big doors of the main entrance and locked it. Naruto grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her to the farthest room in the tower, where an unconscious Sasuke waits in a dreamless sleep.

"Wait, Naruto! What does this have to do with me?" Sakura asked as she was being dragged by Naruto around the tower. Naruto's grip on her wrists was really tight. Naruto didn't know that, but Sakura never thought that Naruto could be strong… and she was already strong.

"You just have to kiss Sasuke so he'd wake up!"

"Eh? Naruto! What makes you think that I'd be able to wake him up?" Naruto finally stopped in front of the room where they have left Sasuke a while ago.

"I heard Tsunade say to Kakashi that only the person who has feelings for Sasuke would be able to wake him up! With a kiss!" Naruto was obviously overjoyed at the possibility that Sasuke would wake up any moment. Naruto pushed open the door and rushed right inside.

He let go of Sakura and nudged her towards the unconscious Uchiha. "But… Naruto!"

"C'mon Sakura-chaaan! You have to try so we could get Sasuke back!" Naruto was whining. Which was really annoying, frankly. Sakura hated it when Naruto whined. He looked like a spoiled kid who knew that he'd eventually get what he wanted.

Sakura sighed. "Oh alright. But don't get disappointed when nothing happens." Then Sakura steeled herself. This was her first time, EVER, to kiss Sasuke. It would have been better though, if he was awake, she thought. Sakura leaned down and gently kissed Sasuke's lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away and along with Naruto, waited for what will happen next.

Then the door behind them burst open, "What are you doing?" Tsunade stood at the doorframe, with tonton in her arms. Sakura noticed that the pig looked a little frightened this time.

Sakura looked back at Sasuke to see if he has awakened. She was silently praying that he would, though. But he was still lying there. "Anou..Tsunade-sama…" Sakura was about to explain when Naruto suddenly grabbed Sasuke and started to shake him awake.

"Oi TEMEE! Stop pretending to be asleep!" Naruto shook him harder, "Wake up you stupid bastard!" Naruto only stopped when Sakura held his arms and shook her head at him.

"Stop it, Naruto. He's not awake."

Naruto's shoulders sagged in defeat and disappointment. Sakura felt guilty seeing him like this. Then the two were snapped out of their thoughts and they realized that Tsunade was still there, standing by the door. "There's a big hullabaloo down there and it has Naruto's name written all over it."

"Eh? What are you talking about, Tsunade no baachan?"

"The town in a riot points to only one reason, Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade gently flicked Naruto's forehead. Naruto was surprised that he didn't fly off, but then realized that Tsunade didn't apply any chakra to that. "See me in my office, you two."

-----------------

"Naruto, you idiot." Tsunade resisted the urge to whack him on the head. "You have been listening to my conversation with Kakashi, haven't you?" Tsunade's eyebrow was twitching. This Naruto, when had he learned to mask his presence? Tsunade was surprised that even she wasn't able to sense him a while ago. Naruto really was growing, but not mentally. Tsunade knew that this kid would even surpass her one day, but she just didn't expect it to be soon.

Naruto scratched behind his head, "I'm sorry, Tsunade no baachan. I just really wanted to find out why you have been keeping it from me..."

"I wasn't! Kakashi and I were supposed to be telling you after our conversation, but you were nowhere to be found." Tsunade crossed her arms in front of her chest, "So now instead, you've heard incomplete information and have jumped into a stupid conclusion! Baka!" Tsunade finally didn't hesitate to whack Naruto's head with one fist. "Now the whole village knows and girls from all over town are invading the hokage tower! Baka!"

"ITE!" Naruto rubbed the stinging area on his head. "I'm sorry already! You don't have to hit me."

Tsunade watched as Sakura put her palm on top of Naruto's head, "Tsunade-sama, I apologize for Naruto's idiocy. He just couldn't help himself." Tsunade noticed a small amount of chakra being released from Sakura's hand which she has put on Naruto's head. Naruto straightened up and looked at Sakura. He smiled at her and whispered a small 'thank you'. Sakura just smiled back and removed her hand. "Tsunade-sama, could you kindly explain more about this situation?"

Tsunade went behind her desk and sat down on her Hokage seat. She turned her chair back and faced the window. "It's not new to either of you already, that the person who must breathe life force into Sasuke must have very strong feelings for him." Tsunade crossed her legs as she continued explaining, "But, that's not enough."

"What are you trying to say, Tsunade no baachan?"

Tsunade swiveled her chair around, away from the windows, so that she could face Naruto and Sakura. She loved this feeling of being able to give suspense. Tsunade smirked, "Sasuke must also have those strong feelings in return."

Tsunade watched as realization dawned on Naruto's and Sakura's face. She knew from their expression what was running through in their minds. "I see. It has to be mutual." Sakura voiced out what they were all thinking. But something worse was waiting to be said, although none of them had confirmed it out loud.

Did Sasuke like anyone at all?

And even if he did, how would they find that person?

-------------

"SASUKE-KUN!" A scream was heard just outside the Hokage tower and Sakura had to peek out of the window to see what it was. Then the pink-haired medical-nin was shocked to see a large crowd of young, squealing girls, gathering just at the entrance of the Hokage tower. Sakura winced and had to cover her ears at the shrill shrieks that hung in the air.

"Where's MY Sasuke-kun? I'm here to bring him back to life!" A red-haired girl with blinding yellow streaks on her hair just screamed.

Then a girl with her hair in pig-tails crashed her palm on the red-haired girl's face. "AHHH! What are you talking about? I'm the one who's going to kiss Sasuke-kun!"

"NO! I am! Get away, you ugly cow!" another girl argued. She was holding out a big banner with words that were written in bright pink and glitters: SASUKE'S SAVIOR!

Sakura shook her head at the scene. How, in kami-sama's name, were they going to fix this wild commotion? It was worse than the time Naruto had brought the Onba in Konoha! At least the Onba would eventually go away, but these Sasuke-fan-club persons would take more than the end of the world to pry them apart from their idol.

Sakura was reminded of herself a few years back, when she had this undying love for the Uchiha. She spent every waking day, vying for his affection. Eventually, after countless failed attempts, Sakura realized that in order for love to work, it would require the recognition and acceptance of both persons. If there was none, no chemistry, no feelings, then it would just all go to waste. Sakura smiled sadly. But even if Sasuke didn't return her feelings, she knew that Sasuke never hated her. Surely he didn't feel the same, but he treated her and Naruto special, compared to anyone else. Only Sakura and Naruto could see the Uchiha's special smiles. Every time Sakura would see Sasuke smile at her, she would feel the warmth. But that was all. Intimacy was nowhere to be seen.

She was not the one who has been rewarded with Sasuke's most special smile.

"Sakura-san." A familiar voice was calling her. Sakura looked behind her and saw Rock Lee standing at the door, "Are you alright?" he walked closer to her.

But it was alright, after all, she has gotten over Sasuke. "Yes, I'm fine, Lee." She entwined her hand in his and they started to walk out of the room. "What's up?"

"Ahh, Tsunade-sama asked us to … _what was the word she used_…" Lee rubbed his chin, "…_dispose…_ of the crowd outside the hokage tower."

Sakura giggled, "I see. Well, let's go then!" She was still smiling as they left the room, for she had a feeling that Sasuke would wake up. After all, a certain blonde kid with deep blue eyes was just around the corner.

------------

Sometime in the middle of the night, Naruto, out of guilt, snuck inside the Hokage tower to guard Sasuke's body. His fans were notorious for their whatever-it-takes philosophy. Naruto could never sit down quietly in his apartment while knowing that one of Sasuke's fans or stalkers would just barge in here and slobber all over his face.

Actually, he really did not have to worry, because Sasuke's room was the safest in the Hokage tower. But still, Naruto had this feeling in his gut.

He was going to tear his hair out. "It was my fault that's why the whole village knew about this." He walked down the hall that led to room where they have put Sasuke in. It wasn't a familiar place to Naruto when they first put Sasuke here. Naruto used to spend most of his time in the Hokage tower a few years ago. He knew almost every turn and corner of the building... well almost. But this new room was entirely new to him. Tsunade must have had this built when he was in his two-year training. The route was long and there were a lot of turns. You could easily get lost if you have been here for the first time. Naruto had been here only once though and that was when they put Sasuke here.

Naruto sighed. How could he help his best friend now? How will he find the right person for Sasuke? The stupid Uchiha didn't fancy anyone in the first place. AAhh! I know! He exclaimed. Naruto tried to recall his old memories of Sasuke showing any hints of emotion towards somebody. One blonde eyebrow rose as he remembered a few memories.

_"Did our friendship mean anything to you? You bastard!" Naruto stared up at Sasuke. His jacket was torn already and his fists were becoming sore. His best friend and rival was staring at him from where he stood. Naruto could feel the intensity of the sharingan even from where he was. But even if they were meters away, Sasuke could still stare back at Naruto and it made the blonde wonder if the sharingan could even read your inner thoughts. Did everything they have been through mean nothing to Sasuke?_

_Then Sasuke spoke, his voice devoid of any emotion, AActually, you have been the person closest to me. That's why there's value for me in killing you."_

A... Narutos brow furrowed. That was strange. He had to think of another memory. A memory of a time when Sasuke showed so much emotion… _Let's see. Who does Sasuke care for so much?_ Then without really intending to, another memory flashed in Naruto's mind.

_Naruto looked up to see Sasuke, who shielded him from the shower of needles. Why did you do it Sasuke? Naruto shouted in anger, "Why did you have to protect me? I didn't ask you to!"_

_Sasuke didn't turn back to look at him. He just stood there, unmoving as he spoke, "Idiot. Who knows? My body moved on its own accord." _

That was strange. His thoughts were really getting sidetracked. Naruto's frown deepened.

_Okay, concentrate, concentrate. _Naruto closed his eyes. Maybe he should try to think of other people who have strong feelings for Sasuke, instead. At first, he was about to consider Sakura. But then Sakura has already tried kissing Sasuke and nothing, not even a small sound, happened. Then Naruto thought of Ino. Naruto shook his head. Nah, Ino couldn't feel any strong feelings for Sasuke that were stronger than the feelings that she had for Shikamaru. Besides, even if Naruto was oftentimes emotionally dumb, he could tell that Ino just had a passing crush on Sasuke.

Naruto thought of other people who cared so much for Sasuke that could possibly be a candidate. Then a memory flashed in his mind again.

_He felt the strong surge of red chakra running through his veins. It was a very powerful and drowning feeling, giving him all the confidence that he'd need. He narrowed his eyes at the brunette and bared his fangs, "Sasuke, I won't let you go to Orochimaru. Even if I have to break your limbs, I won't let you go."_

Naruto sighed. He couldn't get a straight answer, not even from his own brain. Naruto hated it when he realizes that he felt really dumb. Naruto slumped back on his chair and just stared at Sasuke. The Uchiha was sleeping peacefully on the bed. Then Naruto tore his gaze away and sighed defeatedly. Finding the right person for somebody required too much thinking. Naruto stood up and walked towards Sasuke's bed.

"Oi temee." Naruto said. He pouted after not hearing the usual '_What? Usuratonkachi.' _standard reply of Sasuke. He was getting used to that. "I wish you'd give me a hint so I could find the person you're crazy about." Naruto scratched behind his head.

He was about to continue talking when the moon from outside peeked from behind the clouds and entered the room. The light seemed to slowly caress Sasuke's face as it traveled down the length of his body. The white sheets reflected the gentle light and Sasuke seemed to be glowing. His hair was so black which contrasted strongly against his porcelain skin and Naruto could swear that he looked totally ethereal. Naruto's eyes followed the path that the light has made and his gaze traveled from Sasuke's closed eyes to his lips. Sasuke's eyelids were shut, but they weren't tightly closed. He seemed like he wasn't in a deep sleep at all, just lost in the brink of unconsciousness. It seemed like he could wake up any moment. His lips were slightly chapped, but it still looked perfect. Even if the boy was pale, his lips were weren't. Sasuke's lips were also closed, but they were slightly parted and Naruto couldn't take his stare away.

All together, Naruto could only think of one thing: Sasuke was incredibly beautiful.

Naruto swallowed the lump gathering in his throat as he continued to stare at Sasuke. He couldn't remember when had he seen something as beautiful as this. Everything else was outshone by this person, even Naruto's own presence of mind.

Naruto didn't know when it happened, but he did remember how. While his heartbeat was drumming madly in his chest, he leaned down very slowly, as if he was afraid of ruining the whole moment. His blonde hair fell across his forehead and his necklace hanged loosely on his neck. He stopped when his lips were about an inch away from Sasuke's and he could feel Sasuke's breath on his own lips. Then everything else that Naruto was aware of, including his own self, was forgotten as he closed the gap that separated them.

It was only a gentle kiss. Naruto could remember that when his lips touched Sasukes, it felt so entirely new and painfully right. Sasuke's lips weren't cold and they weren't rough, Naruto realized as his own eyes closed. One of his hands involuntarily rested on Sasuke's chest and the other supported him while he was leaning just above Sasuke.

Then Naruto's eyes snapped open as he felt the lips that he was kissing, respond back.

------------------

Sasuke awoke to an incredible feeling.

Then it stopped and Sasuke grunted as he reached out to try to get it back. At that moment, reality decided to pull Sasuke out of his sleep completely. Sasuke opened his eyes groggily. A view of the ceiling greeted him. Sasuke grunted again. His muscles were sore. He must have been sleeping for a long time. He tried to sit up and his arms protested the exertion of force. He must've been asleep for at least twenty-four hours. He looked around. It must be in the middle of the night. He looked out the window and saw the full moon. He tried to recall the night that he could remember and calculated the days before the full moon. It must have been not more than two days.

What was that wonderful feeling that he just had just now? It was strange, but it wasn't entirely new. He pushed the thought away and told himself to figure it out later. Right now, he had to find out what had happened and what was happening.

Sasuke realized that he was alone in a room that he wasn't familiar with. The moon from outside seemed to light up the village. Sasuke could see the Hokage mountain from where he sat. So he was still in Konoha, then he would be safe here. He ignored the pain on his legs as he tried to stand up. While getting up, Sasuke noticed that the door was open. Somebody must have just gone out because the door was still swinging open. Sasuke gave up standing and just sat down on his bed. It would still be a few hours before morning, he could still sleep.

Sasuke laid down on his bed and tried to let sleep take over him again. He tried to push away all thoughts and battle the weird feeling in his stomach so that he could sleep, but all he could think of, was the feeling that something incredible just happened.

----------------

Meanwhile, in the Konoha forest which was not so far away...

Naruto was having an epiphany. "ARGH!" ...and an Armageddon at the same time. Naruto slammed his fist against a tree trunk. "Idiot! I'm such an idiot! ARGH!"

How could he do that? How could he just KISS Sasuke, his best friend, like that? Something inside Naruto answered for him, _with passion, of course._ "ARGH!" Naruto's right hand fired up a rasengan in less than a second. Then a few trees have just been demolished. He actually enjoyed that kiss. Naruto was angry with himself. He was angry that he was even feeling this long before and he just realized it at this moment. Naruto gritted his teeth. He couldnt deny it...anymore, especially not to himself. He just woke him up from that spell, for heaven's sake! So his feelings were true then?

Naruto looked around and saw that no more trees were around him within a hundred feet of radius. "AARRRGH!" He didn't even have to concentrate hard to flare up another rasengan on his hand. He pointed his hand up towards the sky and released his chakra along with his frustration.

How could he face Sasuke now? Especially now that the Uchiha was awake.He couldnt deny his feelings now.

Naruto abruptly stopped his rampage when a thought just whacked him in the head. If he was able to wake Sasuke up, then that'd mean that … "Sasuke also …. "

----------------

… to be continued…

Notes: I'm still working on my other story "Coming Back".. this just sidetracked me a little. :D


	3. Sasuke, who kissed you?

**Title: Love Is More Than You Can Imagine**

**Summary:**_SasuNaru. After Uchiha Sasuke has returned Konoha, team 7 was sent on a mission. Then they came back with an unconscious Sasuke and there's only ONE way to wake him up._

**Important:**  
This is a SasuNaru.  
A SasuNaru this is.

**Chapter 3: Sasuke, who kissed you?**

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

That morning, before anything else started its routine in Konoha, the hokage was informed of a notable event that took place last night.

The Uchiha Sasuke was finally awake.

Tsunade had asked for a full report. She wanted to know who had kissed the Uchiha. But none of her guards knew that. They regrettably answered her that somebody must have used some cloaking technique and went past them.

Tsunade's brow creased. It couldn't have been Sakura. Because if it was her, then Sasuke should have been awakened the moment after he was kissed by her. The hokage was there to witness that, and she knew that Sasuke hadn't woken up at that moment. If it wasn't Sakura, then somebody must have sneaked in last night, went past the guards and into Sasuke's room and has kissed the Uchiha. Who could it be?

A jounin burst in Tsunade's office. "It's Naruto, Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade abruptly stood up from her chair. _Of course. It made sense._ She should have seen it before! No other person was close to Sasuke other than Naruto. Then she was brought back to reality. "Nani?"

"A report came back from the watch tower. Apparently, Naruto-san has been training last night… and well, left the forest in a wreck." The jounin explained.

"I see." Tsunade sat down again and rested her chin on her hand. _That Uzumaki. _"Thank you for the information. I'll take care of it." Tsunade replied. The jounin bowed to the hokage and headed out.

Before the door closed, a boy with black hair entered.

"Well, I'll be damned." Was all that Tsunade could say. "Glad to finally see that you're awake, Uchiha Sasuke."

Tsunade carefully studied Sasuke as he walked near her desk. Sasuke seemed to be fine already. No sign of trauma or anything. Tsunade motioned for Sasuke to sit down on one of the chairs just in front of her desk. She looked at him carefully and decided to test if her theory was true.

First, Sasuke would ask for his best friend. "Where's Naruto?"

One. "Naruto's fine, Sasuke. After your mission, he came back here safe. He was actually the one who carried you to the Hokage tower from the Redwood village. He even threatened a few members of my staff if you weren't attended to." She replied and noticed that Sasuke was still waiting for additional answers, "He shall be spending his day today planting trees in the eastern area of the forest." Sasuke finally looked satisfied and took the seat that was offered.

Secondly, Sasuke would ask about what happened to himself. "What happened to me?"

Two. "A spell has hit you, Sasuke, and you have been unconscious for more than twenty-four hours. But just last night, it seemed that the spell was broken." Tsunade answered again, without missing a beat.

Third, Sasuke would ask about the enemy. "What happened to my attacker?"

Three. "Died. According to Kakashi and Sakura, when you have been hit unconscious, Naruto was on a rampage. His chakra destroyed everything else that was still alive… excluding Sakura, Kakashi and the Prince of course." Tsunade leaned back on her chair, "Also, the prince has been escorted back to his village safely by Sakura and Kakashi. Your mission was accomplished."

Lastly, Sasuke would ask about what else happened. "… so Naruto is all right and both Sakura and Kakashi are fine too." Sasuke was visibly relieved. "I see. That's all?"

"Yes, that was just about it."

Sasuke got up from the chair and thanked Tsunade for her kindness. He started heading for the door, but before he opened it, he looked back at the Hokage who was seated behind her desk. Sasuke asked, "By the way, how was the spell broken?"

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Noon. The hokage stood just near the entrance to the Konoha forest.

Naruto has been ordered by Tsunade to replace back the trees he had demolished last night by his rampage. Tsunade wasn't pleased when she saw the bare patches of the forest. Sadly, most shinobis were cursed with the bad habit of wrecking forests during training and Naruto was the worst of them all. His rasengan could hurl _anything_ out of the way within at least a hundred feet. Combined with his anger, Naruto's strength and capability was beyond the ordinary. Way beyond.

It was indeed fortunate that they have this kind of power on their side. Tsunade would have had a more difficult time if their village had an enemy as strong as Naruto. But at this moment, even if Naruto had surpassed countless trainings under Kakashi and Jiraiya, the blonde still have a lot of space for improvement… especially in keeping his chakra under control, since Naruto was born with an overflowing source of feelings and emotion. When Naruto became angry, his body would release a small, but strong, amount of chakra along with hell in it. Tsunade had wanted to teach him on proper manipulation of his power, but Naruto's emotion seemed to be stronger than Tsunade's strength.

If Naruto couldn't control his own _power_ properly, then he had to _at least learn_ to control his _emotions_.

The hokage massaged her fore head with her fingers, she still didn't know how she'd teach Naruto to contain his anger. It really puzzled her. Naruto always hid behind his smile, but when he had gotten furious, he couldn't hide his own anger.

But it could be for the better, because ever since Naruto became a genin, his face was always open with the feelings that he was experiencing. His eyes were always so full of passion that it was impossible to not lose yourself in his stare. Come to think of it, Naruto had been the only blue-eyed ninja in Konoha. Now, Tsunade was wondering why nobody had ever noticed before that Naruto's eyes were beautiful.

Tsunade pulled herself away from her thoughts as she watched a blonde boy drag a shovel and push cart with little potted trees in it. The blonde would usually complain if he was put under forced labor. But this time, Naruto accepted the job without any protest. At first, Tsunade had told herself that Naruto deserved this for wrecking the forest, but seeing Naruto now, it would make one feel guilty. And Tsunade always had a special place for the blonde kid in her heart, even if he decided to grow up.

The hokage sighed. But it has to be done. Naruto has to be taught that _uncontrollable anger is not always the excuse for a stupid mistake. _

She was still watching as Naruto entered the forest and disappeared through the dense throng of trees. But what would Naruto be so angry about? Tsunade raised her eyebrows after remembering. _Oh right. He had just realized his true feelings._ Tsunade shrugged. Naruto should be able to solve his own feelings. He just had to be given time.

Tsunade smiled as she started walking away from the entrance of the forest.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto stopped at the edge of the wreckage in the woods. He surveyed the devastation he just made and realized that it was so vast. He tried squinting his eyes to see the undamaged trees on the other side, past this space that should have had trees. He frowned when they weren't within his field vision. He hadn't realized his rasengan had destroyed almost a quarter of this forest. Therefore, he had to replace the trees… _by himself_. Tsunade made it clear that it was his fault alone. So he had to replace each tree that he had unrooted. Naruto thought he was going to cry. It looked like he had to replace more than two hundred trees. Naruto realized he should count his blessings, for the budget for the restoration came from Tsunade.

The blonde removed his jacket. He would be planting trees and that was no easy work. The sun was beating mightily and to make it hotter, there was no wind today. The blonde hung his jacket on his cart then he took a little tree with its pot from the same cart. There were only a few dozens little trees in his cart. He had to go back to the gardeners shop after these were already planted. So much work, he would have to work for a month or maybe six. Oh fun, there went all his long-awaited A-class missions.

After more than a dozen trees have been planted, Naruto was seriously thinking that this was no longer funny. Somebody in some other world must be cursing him with all these unfortunate events. The blonde looked at the trees he had planted already. The eastern area of the empty space in the forest seemed to be filling in. Naruto untied his hitae-ate, folded it neatly and put it inside his pocket. No need to have it drenched in his sweat with something not related to his mission.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead and wished for a bottle of cold water. He was wearing his black shirt with the red swirl in front. It was his favorite and it was getting dirty because of sweat and the soil. Naruto frowned, he pondered for a moment then decided to take it off. He lifted his shirt off and discarded it along with his jacket inside his cart.

Naruto looked up at the sky. High noon was on its peak and the sun was beating ruthlessly. Naruto proceeded hauling a little tree from his cart and started dragging it to the ground. Misfortune was really enjoying his company, nowadays. First, Sasuke had been a victim of a spell and the thought that he'd never wake up from it, worried Naruto to death. Then, Naruto had just set the whole town in a chaos because of his outburst that Sasuke could be woken up with a kiss. After that, Naruto had just kissed his best friend before realizing his long, harbored feelings. Then the blonde ended up wrecking the forest and thus earning him a scolding and punishment from Tsunade-bachan.

What else could go wrong?

"Oi, usuratonkachi." A familiar, deep voice called.

Naruto cursed everything else in the world. Out of the thousands of persons in Konoha, why did it have to be Sasuke now? He even wished for any Akatsuki member instead of Sasuke. Hell, the thought of fighting all nine of them sounded lovelier than talking to Sasuke, after what just happened last night.

Naruto gulped and looked behind to face the Uchiha. For a moment, Naruto felt relief and utter happiness at seeing Sasuke awake and safe already. But his guilt and … something else, were surfacing more. He finally got the courage to look directly at Sasuke's eyes and a memory of last night flashed in his mind. Naruto looked away quickly before feeling the heat rushing up to his cheeks. It wasn't because of the sun. "Sasuke, glad to see you're all right."

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke arrived at the edge of the wreckage of the forest. Guided by the feel of a familiar chakra, he searched for the dobe.

And there he was. Sasuke found Naruto right there, in all his blonde-glory. And the blonde was taking his shirt off. Sasuke was taking in all detail. Naruto's chest was nicely toned. He watched as Naruto pulled a tree from the cart and started dragging it. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto didn't notice that Sasuke was already here. The blonde must have been thinking of something distracting. Sasuke didn't even mask his chakra this time. Naruto could have felt him arriving long before.

Sasuke waited for a few more seconds and when nothing happened, he decided to let his presence be known. "Oi, usuratonkachi."

He was half-expecting an over-joyed, bouncy and loud Naruto to pounce on him. But instead, the blonde acted so surprised and … weird. Naruto's face was slightly red. That dobe, he must have had been under the sun for too long. Then Sasuke noticed something, which made him frown. Naruto was forcing a smile as he replied, "Sasuke, glad to see you're all right."

_What's wrong with him?_ Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Anyway, he would find out soon enough. Afterall, Naruto was quite talkative. In a few minutes, he would narrate everything that happened, in full detail and with side comments. Sasuke looked around and noticed the cart. Naruto must have been pushing this cart with little potted trees. Sasuke also saw that the forest was destroyed. Many trees looked burned and some seemed to be unrooted. "What happened here?"

"I was just … training, last night. Got carried away, I guess." Figures. The dobe couldn't control his own powers again. This was one of the hundreds of reasons why Sasuke always looked after him. The dobe couldn't always take care of himself. Sasuke had to protect him from attacks, curses and sometimes, even from Naruto's own self.

Sasuke knew that Naruto could sometimes take care of himself, really. But Sasuke would rather do it on his own. He wanted to be sure that his friend would be all right. Right. Err. Focus. "I brought you something."

"Really?" The blonde replied enthusiastically. Now there was that smile back. Sasuke congratulated himself. Even if it was always easy to make Naruto smile, Sasuke always valued its every instance that he was fortunate enough to witness. Naruto's smiles should always be remembered because he smiles despite his loneliness. "Ramen?"

"No, dobe. It's too hot to eat ramen out here." Sasuke was trying hard to focus his eyes on Naruto's face and not on the blonde's chest. The Uchiha just looked away, it was safer that way. Sasuke took out a bottle of cold water. After Tsunade had told him where Naruto would be, he figured that the dobe could use something long and cold. Sasuke had dropped by a store to buy it.

"GAH! It's just what I needed!" Naruto took the offered water and bowed slightly in gratitude, "Arigatou Sasuke-temee!" Naruto pulled open the plastic bottle cap and started drinking the water until there was only half left in the bottle.

…and without warning, Naruto tilted his head back and poured the remaining half on his blonde hair and on his face. The water flowed down through his neck, then down his naked chest. The sun that was shining in this high noon made the water droplets sparkle and Sasuke could swear that his heart stopped beating for a second. Sasuke's eyes went wide and his pupils dilated. Apparently, the blonde wasn't aware of the effect of this on Sasuke.

Sasuke, with all his sanity left, forced himself to calm down and look away. After Naruto had emptied the bottle, he placed it near his cart and he stared curiously at Sasuke.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "So, what broke the spell?"

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

"So, what broke the spell?"

Naruto felt like answering an exam question about a topic which he failed to study about. He was hoping with all his heart, that this question wouldn't be asked by Sasuke. Besides he shouldn't be the one explaining this. It's Tsunade no baachan's job! And once Sasuke knew what happened, Naruto would be off training somewhere in the Tibetan mountains. "Eh? You mean, Tsunade no baachan didn't tell you yet?"

"No. She said she had other things to do and that I should ask you for explanation instead." Sasuke sat on a nearby rock and waited for Naruto's explanation. Naruto noticed that when he talked with Sasuke, the Uchiha seemed to be focusing his eyes on him all the time. He hated his lack for observation. He had realized that Sasuke has been this way ever since he could remember.

"Oh." Naruto swore to see that old woman later. There was hell to pay. So, how was he going to explain it to Sasuke? Naruto thought of making up something else. Something that wouldn't require other _unnecessarily _uncomfortable questions to be asked. He could lie, but he didn't want to. Naruto never lied to his friends, and especially not to Sasuke.

"Well?"

Naruto inhaled, "Anou... for the spell to be broken, someone who has strong feelings for you," _That would be me. Curse you, you bastard ninja who created that spell! _Naruto thought, "…should breathe their life force into you… " Naruto remembered the feeling of Sasuke's lips as he kissed them last night, "… I mean, you know. K-kiss you for you to wake up."

There was a pause. Then, "Holy mother of… You mean PEOPLE tried kissing me?" Sasuke's eyes widened in horror and he almost shouted.

Naruto could have burst out laughing from Sasuke's horrified expression. But the blonde couldn't because he didn't find the situation funny at all. "No, no! It wasn't like that! Actually, nobody did. Because in order for that to work, you must also have the same feelings for that person!"

Sasuke was quiet for a moment and Naruto was starting to feel the weight of Sasuke's heavy stare.

"Who kissed me, then?"

He had to tell the truth. Sasuke was his best friend and he would accept everything. "Sakura did, but she wasn't able to wake you up… then, somebody must have sneaked into your room last night," Naruto remembered sneaking past the jounin guards of the tower and into the farthest room. He remembered reaching the door, opening it and seeing the most incredible creature to ever walk the earth. "…then that person must have kissed you and have woken you up." That was fun, letting all that out. But Naruto hadn't been completely honest. At least it pacified Sasuke and it has answered his question.

Naruto turned back to his work and started walking towards his cart to get another little tree. He just couldn't stand this anymore. Because Naruto was starting to get an alarming urge to kiss Sasuke again and confess everything. He stopped as he heard Sasuke ask his last question. "Do you know who it was?"

Yes. "No."

Naruto didn't look back and continued his work as Sasuke just sat there watching him.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

_...to be continued. _

_**Note:** I'm still working on "coming back". Sorry it's taking me so long to write it. O.o; hehehe... but I'm having fun writing this. I hope that this will compensate for the meantime. Heheh. Thank you for the reviews! They really inspire me. :D_


	4. Sasuke, I'm your true love!

**Title: Love Is More Than You Can Imagine**

**Summary**: _SasuNaru. After Uchiha Sasuke has returned Konoha, team 7 was sent on a mission. Then they came back with an unconscious Sasuke and there's only ONE way to wake him up._

**Important:  
**This is a SasuNaru.  
A SasuNaru this is.

**Chapter 4: Sasuke, I'm Your True Love!  
(edited)**

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

On weekends, Haruno Sakura was not required by Tsunade to be present at the hospital or at her training. Tsunade usually gave her day-offs for herself. After all, being the Hokage's apprentice could be quite exhausting. So, this bright Saturday afternoon, she decided to just stay home and relax. She turned on her television and situated herself on her couch. She placed both of her feet on her coffee table while grabbing the nearby cookie jar. She started switching channels. She would stop once in a while then change channels again, until she finally chose a certain channel. She put down her remote control and settled back on her couch.

"…_and that's all for the weekend celebrity news, everyone! But before we go, the Kunoichi Channel just received a rather, interesting and intriguing news."_ Sakura paused at nibbling a chocolate chip and focused on the female reporter, _"This was just confirmed by one of our trustworthy sources: The most beautiful and eligible bachelor in Konoha…"_

A headshot picture of Uchiha Sasuke, appeared just on the right side of the reporter.

Sakura almost tossed the cookie jar she was holding as she quickly sat up straighter in surprise. She put her feet on the floor and leaned closer to the screen as the reporter continued, _"THE **Uchiha Sasuke**…who has just been reported unconscious after his return from a mission… oh, you are all going to love this!"_ the reporter looked positively beaming, _"has just been seen running around Konoha this morning!"_

"WHAT?" Sakura abruptly stood up and increased the volume of her television. Her hands were gripping the remote control so tightly that she almost broke it in half, with her unconscious strength.

"_You know what that means, ladies and gentlemen. Well, for those who don't, which I doubt that there'd be any, we shall explain. During his last mission, dear Sasuke-kun has been cursed with a sleeping spell that could only be broken with his true love's kiss."_ The female reporter gave a dreamy sigh. A picture with a black female silhouette was placed just beside Sasuke's and a small heart flew in the middle.

Sakura stared owlishly. True love? Riiight. Television glamorized everything.

"_Which brings us to our most intriguing question in the history of Konoha,"_ the reporter gave a dramatic pause before continuing. _"Who is Sasuke's true love?"_

That's what she'd like to find out too. Sakura sat on the edge of her wooden coffee table, lost in thought. The wheels in her mind started turning and eventually she'd find out about it. But Sakura was already having a theory, even before Sasuke was awake. She just didn't want to jump to any conclusions because matters could become worse. Sakura nodded to herself and decided to turn off her television. She grabbed the remote control and noticed that it was slightly bent. Sakura raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

She needed to talk with some blonde fox-boy this afternoon and clear things out.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke was quietly sitting under one of the trees that Naruto hadn't destroyed and the blonde was wishing that Sasuke would go away. It was difficult concentrating when you know you're being watched. Okay, he wasn't concentrating. All he had to do was dig and put the stupid tree in. He was suddenly alerted when Sasuke made a little gasp from behind him. He looked back and saw Sasuke get up rather quickly from where he was sitting. "Someone's coming." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto stared at him bewilderedly. He didn't feel any… "Oh… your fan girls. I guess the news is out already."

"You have to hide me, Naruto!" Why was Sasuke terrified of them anyway?

"Go hide yourself, I'm planting trees here."

Sasuke looked like he was about to tear his hair out. He cursed for a moment then leaped up onto the branch of the nearest tree.

Naruto continued with his work, hoping that the girls would go away after they find no signs of their idol here. Naruto ignored the shuffles of several footsteps approaching. "Hey, you!" The annoying tone and the high-pitched voice rang in his ear. Naruto's grip on his shovel tightened and he silently wished that it was the girl's neck instead.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, a little harsher than he intended to. They really should go away soon, because he knew that his anger was untamed. He didn't want things to get bloody… or anything.

"We want to know where Sasuke-kun is!"

_You and the rest of the breathing Sasuke-stalkers out there. _"Why the hell should I know? Besides, even if I do, I won't tell you." _Crazy bitch._ Naruto watched as the girls grew impatient. Why were these girls always seemed to be mean to him? It wasn't as if he stole Sasuke… oh wait, he already did… _and Sasuke let me do it._ But these girls have no way of knowing that. Probably another reason why these girls were extra impatient today was, the fact that they knew that Sasuke could possibly be in love with somebody… and not anyone of them. He just couldn't imagine their frustration when they realized that they have totally no idea who it was.

"Such rudeness… and in front of Sasuke's true love." One of the fan girls replied. Okay, maybe not so frustrated. The news has made them delusional. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and tried to look down on Naruto. Naruto wanted to laugh. Even if he was hated by most of the townsfolk, none of them could ever try to look down on him now. Literally speaking, Naruto has grown tall and the girls were actually looking up at him as they talk to him.

"Hey! I'm the true love!"

"Will you all shut it? Please." His own noise, he could deal with. But not this. Also, it was exasperating already to see Sasuke getting chased everywhere he went. Not that he was jealous, of either party… it was just annoying that nobody could grab the reality that Sasuke was sick and tired of this, even before he had left Konoha. "Give Sasuke a break. He doesn't like being chased around, you know."

"Oh yeah? Why are you assuming that? Any guy wants to be chased after!"

"Maybe some other guy! But not Sasuke!" It was true that some guys wanted to be sought after, but he knew that Sasuke was not that type of man. Sasuke looked like the type that could not give a damn to the rest of the world as long as the one who really mattered to him was the one going after him.

"Will you stop talking as if you knew Sasuke that well. I hate you and I don't care if you're team mates!"

"And besides, Sasuke is too good to be your team mate. You don't deserve to have a friend like him."

Sasuke was the first person to ever recognize him as an equal. He was the reason why he had struggled so hard in his trainings every single day for three years. Every night, the thought of seeing him again has been his driving force that's why he was able to master his wind techniques. Now, here come persons who blindingly accused him of not deserving someone that he valued even more than his own life. This was foul.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

"And besides, Sasuke is too good to be your team mate. You don't deserve to have a friend like him."

A sudden wave of alarm hit Sasuke as he saw something red flashed in Naruto's eyes. Not good. "Yeah, and you think you do?"

Sasuke watched from up a tree as Naruto put down his shovel and stared at the group of girls. "Ignore them, dobe." Sasuke whispered as he mentally slapped himself. He should have had run and had the girls tailing after him, instead of having them tormenting Naruto with harsh words like this. As much as Sasuke would like to see them annihilated, he couldn't harm them in any way.

While Sasuke was brooding for a quick plan, his attention was caught by a leaf falling from one of the trees near him. It headed to land on Naruto's head, when Sasuke noticed that the leaf didn't even get near the blonde. He blinked again and realized that the leaf was incinerated as it got within a few inches from Naruto. _What the…?_ And then he felt a hint of Naruto's chakra in the air. It was humming steadily like the way it did every time Naruto's anger was starting to build up. Sasuke looked at the girls who were staring back with wide eyes and saw that they were rooted to the ground. Fear could do that to you.

Even if Sasuke was sure that Naruto would not hurt them, he still decided to reveal himself and come out of his hiding place. Just then, a new presence made itself known. "Sasuke's not here. He was seen headed to the training grounds." Sakura said as she stepped beside Naruto.

"Okay. Let's get out of here." One of the girls squeaked. They fumbled collectively away from the blonde boy.

Sasuke focused his attention back to Naruto and Sakura. Sakura was starting to learn to approach quietely, he didn't even sense her approaching nearby. He crouched on the branch that he was standing on and continued observing. Sakura must still not be aware of him. "Naruto, chakra's leaking." Sakura put her hands on her hips. It reminded Sasuke of their childhood days when Sakura would scold Naruto. Then she was staring at Naruto, a little too hard for Sasuke's liking. But he couldn't blame her. Naruto did look … something today.

Sakura now stared up at the trees, and seemed to be looking for something. Only, she didn't know what she was exactly looking for. Next thing Sasuke knew, Sakura was clinging to Naruto's arm just the way his fan girls did when they catch up to Sasuke. "Naruto!" She screamed … He thought Sakura had lost that fan-girl personality of hers. Alright, she should let go of Naruto now. "I thought you were being attacked!" What's she doing? Nobody got too close to Naruto like that.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? I'm okay, see?" The dobe was unbelievably dense sometimes. Sasuke knew that the gesture meant nothing to Naruto, but still he couldn't shake the feeling of irritation of having anyone touch Naruto intimately… even if it was Sakura.

Sasuke stepped down from the branch and landed gracefully in front of Naruto and Sakura, "Oi, Sakura. What are you doing…" _to Naruto_, he added mentally. "…here?"

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke's not here. He was seen headed to the training grounds." Sakura was thankful that she arrived just in time. After watching the news about Sasuke, she knew she was not getting filled in on all of the information. She head out of her house to locate Naruto. Along the way, she sensed that familiar chakra of her friend and realized that there might be something wrong going on. Naruto's chakra never proclaimed itself like this unless he was provoked. And so, she arrived at this scene and confirmed her thoughts. Naruto looked like a tiger hissing at his attackers. For the sake of those girls, she had to make up something to get them away from Naruto. Their insensitivity was endangering their own lives.

"Okay. Let's get out of here." She saw one of the girl tell her friends then they hurriedly fled from the scene. Sakura sighed and turned to Naruto. What was he doing letting himself go like that? She put her arms on her hips unconsciously every time she would start that 'mother' tone of hers. "Naruto, chakra's leaking."

Naruto stared at the ground and breathed deeply a few times, calming himself. Sakura watched him as he tried to calm himself, his chest rising every time he took in a deep breath. Her gaze rested there involuntarily then she shook her head and looked away. She looked up at the trees instead and felt another familiar presence. It was a quiet one, obviously hiding.

_Ahh. Sasuke is here._ Sakura was about to call Sasuke to come out, but to just prove a theory, Sakura couldn't resist doing something fun. "Naruto!" She tried to recall her fan-girl days and she clung to one of Naruto's arms, "I thought you were being attacked" she exclaimed, deliberately exaggerating.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? I'm okay, see?" Naruto was blissfully oblivious of Sakura's idea. He tried to wave his arms around to show that he was indeed all right.

"Oi, Sakura. What are you doing……here?" An obviously pissed Sasuke landed right in front of them and asked.

"Glad to see you're finally awake, Sasuke-kun." Inner Sakura was cheering: _SHANNARO!_ Sakura counted a few seconds before releasing Naruto's arm. As much as she liked to see the rest of Sasuke's reaction, she didn't fancy the idea of getting glared to death. _I knew it. Why Sasuke-kun? Can't get this close to Naruto?_ Sakura wanted to smirk at the confirmation of her theory.

If it was possible, Sasuke frowned deeper. He grabbed Naruto's shirt from where it was hanging on the cart and threw it at Naruto's face.

"WAA! Oi! What are you doing, temee!" Naruto sputtered as he took his shirt off his face.

"Put that shirt on, usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered.

"Eh? Why?"

Sakura smiled, Naruto was so naïve. Even now at his age, he was still oblivious. Sakura found out that it was actually fun tormenting Sasuke and those hidden feelings. She decided to answer Naruto's question instead. "You don't really have to, Naruto. It's not like I mind."

"Put. It. On." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

Naruto stared back and forth at Sasuke and Sakura then gave them both a weird look.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh, what a grouch. It's not like Sakura-chan hasn't seen me shirtless yet." Both Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto as the blonde ignored them both and tried putting on his shirt. Sakura noticed how Naruto had changed, even if she had been constantly around him. She caught herself staring at Naruto and smiled a little, but when she realized that she wasn't the only one staring, Sakura gave a full grin. Sasuke's stare at Naruto was really sticky.

When Naruto had put his shirt on, he started putting back his planting tools in the cart. "I'm through for the day." He announced. Sakura watched as he grabbed his jacket and hung it on his shoulder. She looked on her other side and saw Sasuke taking his stare away from Naruto.

"I'm going home too. See you two around." Sasuke said. Then he looked at Naruto for a brief moment before leaping up onto a tree and vanishing.

Sakura focused her attention on the blonde boy. Naruto started pushing the cart away from the clearing and Sakura walked beside him silently. They have walked a few feet until Sakura couldn't contain her curiosity anymore. She coughed a little and asked, "So, why doesn't he know that it was you?"

"It was me, what?" Naruto asked back.

"It was you who kissed him."

Naruto was instantly on a defensive mode. "What? No, I didn't! It wasn't me! What made you… eheheh… think that? That's so funny, Sakura-chan! Ehehehe!" He stopped pushing his cart and scratch behind his head. He was laughing uneasily until Sakura raised an eyebrow and it made Naruto stop chuckling completely. Sakura watched as the blonde's shoulders sagged as if in defeat. "Yeah, I still haven't told him."

"Well, there's nothing wrong if you do. Of all people, he must be the first one to know about it, don't you think?." But Sakura strongly felt that Tsunade and Kakashi already knew about this news. Tsunade was all-knowing and Kakashi was amazingly perceptive. She also had a strong hunch that Sasuke might already know it himself. Even if he was a little out of touch with his emotions, Sasuke was not dumb.

"I know. But I'm afraid of how he will react…" Naruto grabbed some of his hair and looked like he wanted to tear them off.

"What are you so scared about? You were able to wake him up! That means that he also felt the same, ne?"

Naruto paused for a while and blinked a few times. He started to push his cart again while he answered Sakura's question, "Yeah, but … it doesn't mean that the bastard will accept the truth! I mean, I almost destroyed half of the damned forest because I found out what I really felt!" Naruto waved his arms animatedly in front of Sakura , "Imagine if he didn't like what happened? He won't just burn the forest with his fireball technique, but the whole village instead!"

Knowing the truth was different from accepting it. Sakura raised her eyebrows in understanding. So that explained the devastation. All around them, the trees were all badly burned and uprooted. _Naruto's power plus his stamina, equals destruction. _

"What will I tell him, Sakura-chan? He would most likely break my neck and blame me for all that's happening! Man, this just ruined the fate of the future Uchiha Clan."

Sakura wanted nothing but to punch her friend, "Naruto, will you stop saying that?" the blonde was starting to get paranoid. He tended to do that before he could even assess the situation.

"Even if he feels this way, what if he doesn't want it?" The blue eyes looked back at her with fear and worry. She thought that she would remember that look always because there were a few times when you would see defeat in Naruto's eyes. This time, he looked genuinely worried. "Oh god, Sakura-chan! What if I tell him that it was me, and he can't accept it … then he'd reject me and we'd no longer be friends." Naruto smashed his fist against a nearby tree, but this time, he wasn't using any chakra. "ARGH! I will lose my friend, Sakura-chaaan!"

"Naruto, you will lose more than a friend if you do not tell him the truth."

"…huh?"

"Naruto, to break a spell that strong must have taken a feeling that surpasses even doubt." She recalled what Tsunade had told her earlier. The spell was an advanced technique and even she herself had a difficult time trying to understand it, let alone find references to it. Tsunade had said that she only heard of these from a clan of ninja who happened to pass by Konoha on a journey. The clan apparently said that it was only a legend. But now it was proven, and somehow, this little piece of coincidence have helped them solve something. Sakura looked back Naruto and still saw that same look of defeat. This wasn't the Naruto she knew. She closed her fist and decided to talk to him in a manner that he could understand. "I can't believe this, Naruto. I thought you were somebody who doesn't give up easily! You're right, you can't do it, because you're too much of a coward."

"…" Naruto looked puzzled now.

"A real man is someone honest to his feelings!" Then she crashed her fist on Naruto's head. There. Naruto just needed someone to scold him and knock some sense into that thick, blonde head.

Naruto let out a little cry of pain as he rubbed his head. He was silent for a few moments. Sakura assumed that he was thinking over the words that she had just said. True, it wouldn't be good if Naruto hid this truth. Even if Sasuke knew about it, that was not the point. Then Naruto stopped pushing the cart and stared at Sakura. He nodded and gave her a confident grin. "Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura just had the biggest lift in her day today. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go! I'll be the one to return this cart."

Naruto nodded. He closed his fists and started walking, "I'll show you, Sakura-chan. I'll march right up to Sasuke, tell him in his face that it was me and…" then Naruto scampered back beside Sakura.

"What's wrong?"

"Aheheh… could I do it tomorrow?"

"SHANNA--"

"AWK! Alright, alright, I'll go!"

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke was tired. Dead tired of having these people hound after him. Instead of running away this time, he stopped on his tracks and looked back at them. The persons chasing him apparently, weren't expecting him to suddenly stop. They were also stunned. Sasuke took this time to stare at all of them. "Listen to me. All of you." He noticed there were some boys in the crowd. "Stop chasing me around and pretending that it was you who kissed me."

Good. Let this statement sink into their minds. Some had the decency to look embarrassed, others only continued to stare back. Some of them whispered amongst themselves.

"I DO NOT need anyone telling who my…" what a maudlin word, Sasuke forced it out of his mouth, "…_true love_ is." Sasuke let himself smile a little. "I already know."

_I already know how I feel._

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

_...to be continued. _


	5. Sasuke, good morning

**Title: Love Is More Than You Can Imagine**

**Summary: **_SasuNaru. After Uchiha Sasuke has returned Konoha, team 7 was sent on a mission. Then they came back with an unconscious Sasuke and there's only ONE way to wake him up._

**Important:**  
This is a SasuNaru.  
A SasuNaru this is.

**Chapter 5: Sasuke, good morning.**

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

"Sasuke, it was me! I kissed you while you were sleeping!"

Naruto told the tree.

"Damn, this wouldn't work."

Naruto looked at the tree once again and took a deep breath. He imagined Sasuke's face in front of him.

"Noooo…I can't do it." But he had to.

Naruto had been practicing his confession for almost an hour, but he still couldn't decide how to say it to Sasuke. He knew he should prepare for the worst: denial, disgust, rejection. Dreading this, Naruto's shoulders slumped again. As much this terrified him, he couldn't live with himself if he didn't tell Sasuke.

He pushed himself from the tree he was leaning against and decided to head off and find the Uchiha. But Naruto stopped after taking a few steps. Where should he first look for Sasuke? At this time of the day, Sasuke would usually go to the training grounds.

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment. He waited and listened for the wind. Everything around him stilled as he focused his chakra on finding a certain chakra signature. His mind wandered past the trees, the forest, the streets … until his mind saw the sea. Then he opened his eyes. _I know where he is._

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

And Sasuke was right there. Sitting on that wooden dock, just like the little Sasuke that Naruto often saw in the late afternoon when they were kids. Naruto stopped and just stared at Sasuke's back which was still proudly wearing the Uchiha Clan symbol. Sasuke was sitting, facing the setting sun. His sword lay just on his right side. Naruto stared at how unguarded Sasuke seemed to look.

"Hey dobe. Come here."

Naruto was startled. He really shouldn't have been surprised, he thought. Because Naruto was so preoccupied with his own worries that he even forgot to mask his chakra. Which really, wasn't necessary, because somehow, Sasuke always mysteriously knew if Naruto was present. Curiosity moved Naruto's feet. He walked towards Sasuke and stopped beside him. Sasuke reached up to grab the edge of Naruto's shirt, until Naruto bent down a little then finally kneeled down next to him. Then Sasuke had pulled him down for a kiss.

Naruto jerked away the instant their lips met, not because he was disgusted. He was just startled. This wasn't what he was expecting, of course. "What was that for, Sasuke?" Naruto was kneeling beside Sasuke and his face was not so far from him, even if he backed away a little.

Sasuke looked back at him, innocently. "Well, you came up to me looking like that. And I just couldn't resist it, and I felt like kissing you."

Naruto was at lost for words. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration then titled his head and looked at the setting sun. Naruto tried replying again, but he was staring at the sun's reflection in the water. "Sasuke, you can't just go kissing people just because you felt like doing it."

"Really? You mean you didn't feel like kissing me when you did?" Naruto didn't have to look to know that there was a smirk somewhere there.

"Wh-what? Now you're saying that it was me who kissed you?" Sasuke was sometimes full of himself. So now, Sasuke must be so smug at knowing that Naruto was crazy for him. Naruto was stammering, "So…So, you woke up because … because _you think that I like you_?" Blonde eyebrows frowned in confusion and disbelief. Naruto took his gaze away from the sea and looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared back at him. Their stares held each other for a few seconds, before Sasuke spoke, "No… because _I like you_," Sasuke was the one who looked away this time and stared at the sea. "Usuratonkachi."

Naruto was surprised. He was actually waiting for a Katon to flame him in a few seconds, but instead, he got this reaction. _All right, lay it to me slowly. _ "But Sasuke, what if… I don't like…"

"But you do. We both do. That's why I woke up, right?"

"What if you don't like this, this fact that you like me too?"

"Naruto," Sasuke brought back his stare at Naruto. Naruto noticed that he was frowning a little harder than usual. "Why are you so worried? Don't tell me it's you who doesn't like it."

Naruto waved his arms frantically, "No… NO! I mean Yes, I do like it… I mean…" He marveled at how articulate he could be when he's under pressure. Naruto was aware of what he was feeling for Sasuke and how he regarded this whole matter. Everything was just at the tip of his tongue but he still couldn't explain it. Naruto took a deep breathe and recalled his past experience for the last week. "Of course, it was … you know, shocking when I realized it at first, destroyed the forest and all… but…"

Sasuke cut him off. But instead of being harsh, like he always was, Naruto thought he heard that hint of worry in Sasuke. "Then why are you so…scared, Naruto?"

Seeing Sasuke with all his defenses down like this, it was just too painful and beautiful to see. "It's just…" Naruto took his stare away and looked at the sun again. He couldn't bear looking at Sasuke when his eyes were very open. "This…"

All thoughts were one again completely forgotten when Naruto felt Sasuke's hands holding his face. Sasuke pulled him close and kissed him again. It didn't last long. It was as if Sasuke was just replying to a question that he just asked. This time, it was Sasuke who pulled away. "You were saying?" Naruto opened his eyes to stare into Sasuke's black ones. Their faces were so close that Naruto remembered every single detail of what happened last night.

Everything else was happening just like before. Naruto losing himself and drowning in Sasuke's scent as Sasuke's lips parted to ask something which Naruto failed to hear. He was getting lost again in this wonderful world of Sasuke. Naruto stared intently at the parted lips and still, he thought of the same thing: Sasuke was still incredibly beautiful. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke, this time, he wasn't aware that it was himself who moved first. He felt the drumming of his heart in his chest and the funny feeling that he was having in his stomach. Before he closed his eyes, he knew that Sasuke would respond back.

Naruto felt Sasuke's arms tightening around him and he embraced the other boy as hard as he could. "…Sasuke?" Naruto whispered.

"You don't have to explain anymore." Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest and the blonde was now cradled in his arms. "…and I hope I don't have to explain myself either. I like the reality that I like you, now shut up."

"You're funny, Sasuke." Naruto was taking in all detail that he could. If it was possible, he wanted to stay like this forever. "I just want to say that, I can't believe that something _good_ like this could happen to me." He continued as he listened to Sasuke's beating heart. "Is this really happening, Sasuke?"

...

…then Naruto just woke up.

Something soft was pressing against his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Sasuke's eyelids open slowly to reveal black irises. He was leaning just over him, a few centimeters away.

"Morning, dobe." His whole body responded to Sasuke's husky voice. Sasuke was lying on top of him, with a few locks of his hair sticking to his forehead. "Had a good sleep?"

"Had a better wake-up call, though." Naruto held the other boy's face and pulled him down again for a quick kiss.

"Of course, this works every time." Sasuke leaned down again for a kiss and he was about to deepen it, when Naruto suddenly squirmed.

The blonde was ecstatic this morning. Naruto was flailing his arms again, every time he would start getting excited over something. "Sasuke, Sasuke! I just had a really great dream!"

"Really? Where were we doing it?"

"Bastard! Not that!" Sasuke received a playful punch on his shoulder.

"Alright, what was it about?"

"Remember what happened to me in our mission in the Hidden Redwood Village? That was about two years ago, I think."

Sasuke 's expression suddenly turned serious. "How could I forget that, dobe?"

"Well, guess what! In my dream…" Naruto tried sitting up, while still embracing the boy that was on top of him, "… it happened to you INSTEAD!"

"…and in your dream, you were the one who woke me up, right?"

"Ahah! That's the best part! It was Gai-sensei!"

Then the blonde boy jumped out of bed hastily. He was laughing like a maniac at the raven-haired boy who threw shouts and curses at him. Promises of death and torture were hurled around the Uchiha house that morning.

o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o

:D

**the end.**

Deepest thanks to everyone who appreciated and supported this story. Thank you so much.

bows down in gratitude


End file.
